


Diplomatic Negotiations

by amarmeme



Series: Lady Heroes [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Purple Hawke, Sex, Smut, This is the first time after a long time, Vaginal Fingering, Viscount(ess) Hawke, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/pseuds/amarmeme
Summary: Hawke is made Viscount and the soon-to-be Prince of Starkhaven wants to come to terms with the meaning of their relationship before taking that important next step. Essentially, Hawke and Sebastian talk about sex for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiofmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/gifts).



Hawke collapsed dramatically, stretching across a patch of thirsty grass in her courtyard. The collar of her jacket had been stiff and suffocating all day, and after a few moments fumbling with clasps, the fabric squeezing her neck loosened. With a great appreciative sigh, Hawke rested her head back against folded arms and watched the sun disappear behind the Hightown rooftops.

“You’re home at last.”

The rich brogue was unmistakable and Hawke tipped her head to grin at Sebastian. “Some of us have a job to do.” He stood in the doorway to the courtyard, a sly smile on his handsome face.

“Aye, and an important one at that.”

Little over a month had passed since the Chantry fell. For the last five weeks, Hawke found herself behind a grand wooden desk instead of running through the city delivering her brand of vigilante justice. Granted, as far as desks went it was a damn fine one, as Varric had assured. Still, a desk for her sword was a tough concession to make. Kirkwall had desperately needed a leader though, and Hawke always had a weakness for the destitute.

Sebastian carried her greatsword across the yard to where she lounged, his bow strapped across his back. The prince’s attire was less formal than Hawke’s stuffy viscount jacket. He wore simple breeches and a loose shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She eyed him hungrily, wanting to pull Sebastian down on top of her. And not just for the sake of sinning. She contemplated never getting up again.

“You think Aveline would mind if I dictated relief efforts from here?” Sebastian loomed above, leaning on the greatsword. She reached up and he took her outstretched hand, squeezing her fingers as she lazily attempted to pull him down. “This is a very respectable corner of dirt.”

“I’m sure they could hear you shouting orders from here all the way in Lowtown, but I have a feeling the guard captain would prefer you at least pretend to stand on ceremony.”

“Rules are meant to be broken.” She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head at her.

“I can only imagine how difficult your duties are Hawke, but the people of Kirkwall will benefit tremendously under your leadership. Let them see it.” Without warning, Sebastian yanked her off the ground by the hand. Hawke stumbled into his hold, perhaps not entirely on accident. She nuzzled into his neck, and Sebastian whispered into her hair. “And though I need to return to Starkhaven, it would give me peace to see you settled before I go.”

“Oh, don't talk about that yet,” she whined. “I can't get enough of you. And who will carry my sword for me?” She squeezed him tightly, knowing how fleeting happiness was.

Sebastian surprised her with a kiss on the cheek, then pushed the weapon in question into her hands. He darted away and then readied his bow, quick fingers notching an arrow before she could blink.

“When did we start fighting?”

“It's been far too long since you trained, Hawke. I can see the tension in you.”

She couldn’t disagree; being viscount required a different kind of strength that Hawke was still working on. In theory, all the paperwork and negotiations would be easier than being Champion. So far though, Hawke’s head was reeling at the end of each day. As much as she hated to admit, she was ill prepared for the sheer onslaught of laws, diplomatic details and political nuances to keep straight. A little exertion would do her good.

Hawke loosened a few more clasps to free her motions. She fell into stance easily, as if she’d never set her sword down. Sebastian cocked a practice arrow, blunted so as not to pierce his Champion as she came at him with her very real weapon.

“Wait,” he said. “I almost forgot.” Sebastian pulled a small pouch from his pocket, then held it in one hand as he dipped his arrow within. It emerged with a blue tip, covered in a colored chalk. After coating the ends of each arrow, he pulled the pouch strings tight and tossed it to Hawke. “Not that I think you'll be able to land any hits, but in case I let you we can keep tally.”

“Cocky prince.” She grinned, catching the bag. It was awkward, running the edges of her large blade through the blue dust, but Hawke managed it without marking herself. She cinched the pouch and tossed it aside, resuming her fighting stance.

They needed no official signal to start; the game was an old one, though chalking their strikes was new. Hawke bolted forward with confidence, thinking to catch Sebastian across the knee. He was too quick, pivoting out of her reach as she ambled past, her modified swing catching only air. In retaliation he fired a swift arrow. Hawke jerked aside ungracefully, the arrow swishing past her ear and smacking against the stone wall behind her. A jest on the tip of her tongue was stolen away as another arrow flew beside her head. It was a warning shot, made clear by Sebastian’s raised eyebrow.

“Focus, Champion,” he teased.  

Hawke shifted her grip and studied the archer’s body. If she feinted to his right, he’d naturally move to protect the arm. Sebastian drew his bow again, the fine line of his arm steady. She bridged the space between them, angling towards her left. As expected, the prince shifted to bring what normally was his protected side in her path. He had to readjust quickly, but Hawke used the brief moment to flank him. She was in his space, close enough to poke him with her blade. And poke him she did, in the center of his back underneath where the shining white armor would normally cover. The action left a blue streak on his shirt, and Hawke let out a mighty “a-ha!”

Before she could continue gloating, Sebastian spun out of her reach. Instead of nocking his arrow, he held it in a fist. He grinned before moving towards her, faster than she could step with her heavy sword. The prince feinted himself, somehow maneuvering to her backside as she had just done. Expecting to feel an arrow thudding between her shoulders, she was surprised as he wrapped his right arm over and tapped her neck on the opposite side with the arrow tip. A small cloud of blue chalk formed and Hawke coughed. She released the sword grip with her left and brought that elbow forward in order to cast it back into his gut. He pulled backwards, his arm still wrapped around her chest and caging her right arm. She was forced to step back too and as soon as her foot left the ground she was tripped up with his bow and knocked flat to her ass.

Hawke fell, dropping her sword in order to catch herself in the dirt. Sebastian twisted and sank over her, pulling another arrow from his back as she attempted to scramble away. He sat on her, knees on either side of her hips, forcing her hands next to her sides. With a terrible smirk she vowed to wipe away later, Sebastian knocked the arrow and aimed at her. Before she could argue, the arrow thumped between her eyes and she coughed on the poof of chalk. As soon as the air cleared, the prince started laughing.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Hawke.” He set the bow aside and leaned forward. “It didn’t hurt much?”

Sebastian wiped the chalk marking between her eyebrows slowly, as if reticent to stop touching her. His other hand rested near her head, palm flat on the earth. Hawke resisted the urge to squirm, and was rewarded when he closed the distance to kiss her where the arrow had landed. Despite her annoyance at being bested so easily, Hawke’s heart filled up at the soft sign of affection. The prince of Starkhaven pulled back, checking the emotion in her eyes.

 _Yearning,_ she tried to convey. _Just kiss me again._

Instead of saying anything stupid, Hawke raised her brows and barely parted her lips. His gaze shifted to her mouth. Hawke’s chest rose quickly as she let her accelerated pulse do the speaking for her. Sebastian may have been chaste for some time, but he was no innocent. Taking her cues, her prince captured her lips in a searing kiss, his free hand cupping her face.

While they’d kissed before, and been quite free with affectionate touch, this was a whole new facet to their relationship. She didn’t want to push, afraid he still didn’t want the same thing she did. This though, Sebastian on top of her with her hands trapped, was maddening and frustrating in the worst way. Hawke wanted to trace his strong thighs, smoothing up towards more tempting territory. As if he knew, Sebastian pressed his hips downwards, igniting her core. She gasped as he kissed harder, opening her mouth and sliding a sly tongue inside.

His shifted, loosening his stance and allowing her hands free. She did exactly as she wanted to do, greedily running her palms against his legs, hesitating only at the crux of it all. Instead of clutching him there, Hawke slid her hands under his shirt, tracing his lean muscled back. The heat inside her was unbearable. If she’d been born a mage, Hawke would have burned the clothes of their bodies by now.

“Sebastian,” she gasped. He sucked on her lower lip, and she groaned, arching her hips in response. Hawke was relieved, assured they were on the same page after all the years of her teasing. “Please,” she whined.

“What?” He dragged his hand down her neck, to her gaping jacket. He mimicked her own movements from moments ago, slipping a hand under the fabric. She wore only her breast band beneath, a necessity in the Kirkwall heat. Sebastian cupped a breast, flicking his thumb over where her nipple was trapped. It still sent a shock of lust through her, deep to the center of her. A garbled groan ripped from her mouth and he chuckled against her.

And then he pulled away, Hawke’s hands forced down to his waist. “What... are you... doing?” She tried to catch her breath.

“Hawke,” he said evenly, hardly bothered at all. “We need to talk about this.” He sat on his heels, letting her slide out from beneath him.

“I don’t think we need to talk so much as we need to go finish in my bed.” She was sticky, flushed and bothered. Hawke undid her jacket completely and tossed it beside her. The bit of airflow helped her brain return to normal functionality. Sebastian sat with his hands clasped, forearms resting on his knees. It was reasonable that after all this time, he just wasn’t ready for what comes after groping wildly like teenagers. Hawke sighed a little, then wiped the dust from the back of her legs. “Unless you’re saying this isn’t what you want.”

He snorted, standing upright. “Maybe I merely hoped to help you put those newly honed diplomatic skills to use.”  He picked up his bow, then brushed back the hair that fell in front of his eyes. “Come inside with me, Hawke.”

Grumbling, Hawke got herself up and swiped her sword and jacket from the ground. It was almost dark out now, the sun no longer visible from her vantage.

* * *

He’d told her to pick the setting, so it was no surprise they ended up in her bedroom. Hawke threw her jacket on a chair and huffed as she fell into it. The clasp on her pants was undone and she sprawled, one leg over a chair arm, without a shirt. Sebastian tried to keep his expression straight as she acted like a child whose toy was taken away.

He sat tactfully on the edge of her bed.

“If this is how you greet all your guests, should I be worried about our alliance?” She rolled her head over and shot him a cutting glare. After blowing the hair out of her eyes away, Hawke sat up.

She was quite beautiful, the Viscount of Kirkwall. With dark hair, gleaming eyes and a perfect mouth, Marian Hawke was everything the old Sebastian would have lusted after. He still did of course, his balls aching for the halt he’d forced on them. But much unlike his younger self, Sebastian wanted to make his intentions perfectly clear before proceeding any further. He owed it to Hawke, for what she’d done for him, not only in avenging his family and giving him support all those years, but also providing a place to live after the Chantry was destroyed. And he loved her, every single part of her, even when she was petulant.

“We’ve talked about an alliance,” she said, “but I’ve yet to see any benefit from it.” Her eyes narrowed and Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

“I’m not yet in power. There’s not much I can do for you from your bedroom.”

“Oh, you underestimate yourself there.” She shook her head, rose regally and came to him, hands on her hips. “Sebastian, as much as I love innuendos, I just want to speak honestly with you.”

Hawke actually seemed nervous, shifting slightly and worrying her lower lip. He wanted to hold her, smooth the lines between her brows, but that would be a move that would place them exactly in the position as they’d just been in. He knew he did not posses the ability to hold back twice. He hadn’t exactly meant to grope her in the courtyard either. It seemed with his path set clearly before him, Sebastian couldn’t deny the temptation that was Hawke any longer.

“Then speak honestly with me, please.”

She nodded, then sat on the bed, crossing a leg beneath her. She folder her hands in her lap, then unfolded them. Sebastian could appreciate how she was feeling. Hawke had flustered him for years. Sympathetic to her struggle, and just wanting to touch her again, he took one of her hands in his own. Hawke smiled at the gesture.

“Sebastian,” she said, her voice unusually soft and sweet. “I can’t help but feel we’re at an odd impasse.”

He laughed and smoothed her palm with a thumb. “What gave it away?”

She soldiered on without pause. “I think you’ve always know how I felt about this, between us.” She gestured back and forth with their joined hands. “And we’ve agreed that we’d marry once you’re back on your throne, but I don’t want to wait until then to, well, _make it official_. Ugh, there I go, innuendo.”

“I may have been chaste the last fifteen years, but I still know what you mean.”

“Of course you do,” she replied. “But how can I expect it of you if I can’t even say it? Andraste, I want to rip those clothes off of you, Sebastian, but I’m kind of worried about messing this up.”

“Because you don’t think I would want that too?”

Hawke opened her mouth, then changed her mind for a second. The silence did not last long, given present company. “Look, I want to have sex with you, right now if you’d let me. But, if that’s not what you want, given everything, I’ll wait. I want this, Sebastian, a relationship and everything that entails. I’d ask for some compromises, a little negotiation, but I would not push where you wouldn’t want to go.”

He was taken a bit aback by the amount of thinking she’d clearly put into it. “Compromises?”

The bridge of her nose and her cheeks flushed, pink with embarrassment; a rare sight. “I want intimacy.” She shrugged, as if to downplay her request. The straightforward Champion of Kirkwall wasn’t looking at him any more.

Sebastian felt like his heart was being dragged to the pit of his stomach, watching her shy away so suddenly. He wanted her to say it first, draw everything out for him, but now this felt a little unfair. Despite his past, he wasn’t going to suddenly leave her once they had sex. An irrational part of his brain had suggested it, whispered it every time he thought of taking her to bed, but Sebastian loved her far too much for that to ever be a problem. He knew that now, watching her gather courage to say exactly what intimacy entailed.

“Marian.” He lowered his voice, putting the accent on thickly. “I don’t want to compromise.” She tilted her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. “I want everything.”

She squeezed his hand, then punched him in the shoulder with the other one. “You were messing with me!” She shoved him, hard, and he let himself fall against the bed. Hawke’s grip remained entangled in his shirt, and she leaned over him, a troublesome grin breaking across her face. “We could have just stayed in the courtyard, you know. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“This is more than just a fling, and so it deserves more than a shuffle in the dirt. I wanted to know you felt the same way about me that I do for you.”

She relaxed, sinking against his side and moving a hand to trace his jaw. He’d learned in the last few weeks that Hawke could be unexpectedly soft, for all the chaos that usually came with her. It was another quality he loved, and felt a bit proud thinking she didn’t share that side with just anyone.

“I can’t promise this will be as good as you’ve been waiting for.” He stilled the fingers at his jaw. He didn’t doubt he’d be able to please her eventually, but sex was not going to do it. It had been far too long for any hope of that.

“Oh, Sebastian,” she murmured. “I don’t care -- we’ve plenty of time to practice before you leave. Besides, it’s been a long time for me too, remember?” 

He’d hardly believed it the first time -- Hawke hadn’t slept with anyone since he’d joined her group of misfits. She’d actually been pining for him, just as he had her. He fervently wished something other than the explosion of the Chantry would have set him on this path with her. He’d made the decision to go to Starkhaven beforehand, but would have left without even kissing her. Sebastian was admittedly an idiot sometimes.

“It's going to be awkward, but I trust you,” she confessed. Her eyes were bright with anticipation, her pulse beating wildly at the base of her delicious, smooth throat. He wanted to lick her there. “You trust me, right?”

“Maker -- I’d trust you with my life. And I think I already have.”

She chuckled, recognizing it to be true, and Sebastian took the opportunity to catch her off guard. He shot up, and kissed her again, this time with no doubt about intentions. He grabbed her tightly with one arm around her waist, then pulled her on top of his lap. She rubbed against him like a cat, begging for attention, as his tongue entered her mouth, teasing. She kissed him back, just as passionately, and ran her hands through his hair, tousling it. Soon enough, she tugged on the edge of his shirt instead, and he pulled regretfully away from her mouth so she could unclothe him. Hawke’s hands ran up his side, sending shivers up his skin. He helped her get it off, and she halted his progress when he’d attempted to remove her breast band.

“Let me appreciate you for a moment,” she teased, leaning away in his lap.

Hawke eyed him hungrily, biting her lip before acceding to his demands and removing the band herself. Sebastian couldn’t help himself, and groaned at the sight of her. His body moved on autopilot, not needing his brain to remember what to do next. He captured a pink nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue lightly against the spot until it hardened and she wiggled against him. He traded one for the other, then slipped a hand down the back of her pants. She’d loosened them earlier, so it was easy to cup her behind. Hawke dipped her head back, moaned and arched into his touch. Once he entered her, it would be quickly over. Sebastian wanted to make it as pleasurable for her as he could in the meantime. 

Hawke tried to strip down, ineffectually pushing her pants down her thighs. Sebastian kissed her neck, moving to the spot he wanted to caress earlier. Her pulse danced beneath his tongue, and she shivered as he blew lightly on the spot.

“I'm happy to help you with those,” he said. His voice was deeper than usual, and he could tell how much she enjoyed it, closing her eyes and smiling wickedly. That was vital information to keep for later.

He picked her up and sat her back on her heels next to the bed. Hawke’s eyes were wide -- surprised he could do such a thing. Sebastian helped her undress fully, peeling off her boots, stripping away her socks and pants. Only her smallclothes remained, and he was without words. Unbidden, the Chant came to mind, and blasphemous as it was, he wanted to kneel down and pray before her. His mouth was dry, he was parched for her touch, her embrace. How he’d resisted to her up until then, it was unimaginable -- as far from possible as a nug flying across the sky.

“My turn I guess,” she said. He kicked off his boots, and tugged open his breeches before she could. Her expression was a little piqued, hoping to do it herself, but he was afraid of combusting by the mere brush of her hand against him. “Okay, that’s as eager as I’ve seen you yet,” she laughed.

He stood up, letting his breeches fall to the ground. Hawke was frozen, mouth slack at the sight of his arousal, for Sebastian never wore anything beneath. He didn’t give her a chance to gawk, though it pleased him a little bit to see her silenced so easily. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her against him, kissing her shocked little expression. “Should we?” He walked backwards as she nodded yes, and in a swift movement, spun around and tossed her down onto the bedclothes. She peeled away her own smallclothes, revealing a tidy line of dark hair that promised a path to happiness.

“Maker,” he managed. 

“Isabela had a lot to say about proper maintenance,” she laughed.

“I’ll have to thank her that.” He swallowed, eager to part her thighs. 

Hawke tugged Sebastian over her. He was nervous, probably more than her, but as Hawke parted her legs the only thought that came to mind was seating himself inside her. Sense returned, and he pledged to kiss her there -- later. Sebastian positioned between her thighs, cock resting against the warmth of her center. “I’m sorry in advance.”

“Shush, you.”

He kissed her as he entered her, stuttering breath revealing how wonderful it felt. Hawke hissed between her teeth in a completely good way, fingertips pressing into his shoulders. Sebastian didn’t dare move, to ruin it so quickly, but she wasn’t going to sit still. Hawke canted her hips, forcing him to react. He dropped his head against her shoulder, embarrassed about just how soon he was going to come. It was overwhelming, the build up so swift, just being inside of this beautiful, eager woman. He thrusted once, twice, holding up one of her legs as he bent over her, kissing her neck as she murmured appreciatively. She gasped as he thrust deeply once more, knowing it would be the last. For a moment, as his orgasm paced quickly through him, nothing in the world mattered more than the connection between them. He felt humbled; this amazing creature choosing him above all others.

And then it was done, Sebastian sinking back into reality. He felt his cheeks flush, not with exertion, but shame. It was entirely expected, but still he wished their first moment together could have been more noteworthy. He sighed and began to withdraw. The moment after coming had always been the worst, knowing he’d have to get out of the room quickly, before the woman had any ideas about him staying. Now though, he thankfully wasn’t going anywhere. He still had his love to please.

Hawke whimpered softly as he pulled out and collapsed next to her, hating the separation. She wound against him, trying to fill the void without even realizing. Sebastian smoothed her hair back, kissed her forehead and let the hand that lingered behind her back dip down. She mewled appreciatively as he gripped her behind.

“What is it you want?” She gasped as his other hand travelled down to trace the neat little trail on her mound.  

“Mmmmm,” she moaned. “Just slip your hand down here..." 

Her voice trailed off, but she guided his hand, parting her. She was still hot, and wet, and waiting for him to make her feel bliss. Sebastian found where she was wanting, and circled her there until she squirmed in his grasp. He bowed his head to take a nipple in his mouth, enjoying her breathy pleas as he did so. Feeling her squirm, it was almost as enjoyable as entering her had been. Sebastian stopped circling, only to thrust his middle fingers inside her. She swore under her breath, and rocked into his hand, the heel of it pressure against her sensitive spot. He let go of her breast, not before tweaking the nipple gently with his teeth. She swore again, louder, and he nibbled her shoulder, then neck. Making his way to her ear, he licked the edge before whispering with a thick Starkhaven brogue she’d appreciate.

“I cannot wait to be inside you again, Marian.” She was panting, rocking, entirely in the thralls of an orgasm. He felt her tighten around his fingers, then continued to confess to her as she cried out. “You’re so beautiful, I love watching you come for me. Beautiful, beautiful lass.”

As the last ripples passed through her, Hawke caught him by the chin and kissed him softly, whimpering into his mouth. It was the single greatest feeling of his life thus far.

She collapsed, and he was now the one to mold around her, resting his head on her wildly beating chest. Her fingers found his hair again, and she played with it. 

“I love your hair,” she admitted. “It sounds silly, but I always thought you were so dashing. This hidden prince with his slicked back hair and breathtaking eyes. I can’t tell you how many times I thought about this.” 

“And,” he hesitated, not sure if he wanted to know how it turned out. Damn, he was but a man and of course wanted to know. “Did it meet your expectations?” He held impossibly still waiting for her response. 

Hawke extricated herself and rolled to a side, facing him. “You really have to ask? It was better of course, because instead of screwing in a confessional or getting sand all over our parts at the Wounded Coast, this is real. And you are mine, not some conjured version of you that disappears as soon as I open my eyes.” She wound one of their hands together, palms still slick with exertion. “What about me? Is this as good as your imagination?”

“Hawke, I didn’t dare imagine you and I.” She pouted, about to argue, but allowed him to finish. “Oh I took it just to the limit,” he laughed. “I don’t think I could have managed to pray away the temptation otherwise, even if it was just in my head.”

He pushed aside the hair that always fell into her eyes. “Sebastian?”

“Yes, Hawke?”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Her voice was thick with emotion. If there was any possible way to take back Starkhaven from her side, he would do it. There was no other choice for him though. He had to go home.

“Aye, and I don’t want to leave you.” He kissed her briefly, tenderly. Her eyes were full of unshed tears, and it broke him a little to think about how soon they’d be leagues apart, separated by mountains.

“Promise me you’ll do it? That all this tragedy was for something in the end? And not just for Varric to get another book deal.” She laughed, despite how worried she looked before.

“I will,” he vowed. “I know you’ll be busy in the meantime too, so don’t forget about me in light of all your suitors. I still contend that Starkhaven is the most sound alliance for Kirkwall in the Free Marches.”

Hawke shook her head, and blew an exasperated breath between her lips. “I’ve waited about seven years for this, I’m not letting you go that easily. Plus, I never thought about being a princess before, but now I want it very badly.”

Suddenly, she maneuvered on top of him, trapping his arms at his side as he’d done to her earlier that night. Unable to stop himself, his cock thickened beneath her, ready for another shot. Hawke threw her head back, cackling in delight. “I have a feeling I’ll hold all the weight in any negotiations between our cities,” she teased.

“You know Hawke, I’ve no doubt that’s the case.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Viscount!Hawke with Sebastian. They'd be excellent together, balancing each other out. I had to take this opportunity to shamelessly make them kiss, then talk it out, then kiss again. ;)
> 
> 'Tis a pity more people don't appreciate the Prince of Starkhaven. He's the best partner for Hawke on paper, at least.


End file.
